When the Dust Bunnies Came to Wikia Island
Part 1 of The 3rd Episode of A New Life (TV Series) Cast (W.I.P) Igor Luan as Igor Jenell Brook Slack as Sophie the Otter Jo Armeniox as Shauna Jim Cummings as King Kool ? as MC Adore ? as Elijah ? as Computer Combot (Igor's Note: Please Help.) Transcirpt (05:50) Adore Wakes Up MC Adore: Yawn...This place is good. (06:20) Wakes Up, Sees MC Adore Outside Igor: Hey MC Adore! (6:30) wakees up from the hospital Zan: Ugh... I'm never going near the fourth wall ever again... Shauna: up Isn't it today when the dust bunnies come? Shrek: (wakes up) time 2 make sum onions sun KingKool720: up to the sound of an irritating alarm clock. He throws it across his condo room KingKool720: "Time to make breakfast." pancakes and adds syrup Elijah: I'm awake, so what? Zan: So... What's the report for my head? Doctor: Well, it recovered with no explanation other than the storyline wants you in the episode. Zan: Alrighty then. the Hospital and returns to the building Hi guys. I'm back. Sophie: (wakes up from bed along with her boyfriend Preston Evergreen) "Good morning, Preston!" Preston: "I rose, and I shone!" Sophie: "OK. How about a quick, fun shower? It doesn't compare to the baths you used to take back at the Sylvanian Forest." Preston: "Hmmm, better check it out...." two go into a bathroom and see a shower bathtub combo Preston: "That hose-like faucet looks like a streetlight!" Sophie: "Yeah, yeah. Let's be serious and hop in. And remember Preston, remove your clothes!" Preston: "Aye-Aye, Sophie!" (they remove their articles of clothing and get in the shower-bathtub combo) turns on the shower faucet as water is sprayed onto the two's heads Preston: "Is it an elephant? Is it my dad's sprinkler? No! It's a shower head! Where is the shower foot?" Sophie: (groans) "I said, serious!" KingKool720: "There's nothing good on TV. This is horse crap!" Shrek: ye, dis t.v sucks sun! Zan: I don't really watch TV anymore, unless it's Doctor Who, so I don't really care. to Sophie and Preston hopping out of the shower-bath combo Sophie: (as she and Preston dry off with towels) "That was splendid!" Preston: "Yeah, right." Sophie: "I'll get my shoes on!" Preston: "And my shirt and pants." Igor: at mc adore Hmm..Hi Adore. KingKool720: "I'm gonna take a shower. Oh, and I hope Igor doesn't do something you-know-who-related." (He takes off his clothes offscreen. A shower faucet starting is heard) Zan: out window Looks very nice outside. I might go for a run! Igor: Hm...I dunno i should do with Adore. Igor: Hehehe. laughing MC Adore: ? Igor: Nothing Wrong, Love. Shauna: *Peeking from behind* Argh, Igor Loves MC Adore more than Me! is at the beach King Kool: "Time to go diving." a cannonball "GERONIMO!!!' with a school of fish underwater to Sophie and Preston jetskiing past by Igor Sophie: "Hey Igor!" Preston: "We're jetskiing!" Sophie: "Wanna come along?" Preston: "It will be fun!" a flying fish hits Preston in the face and knocks him out Preston: "SOPHIE!" stops the jetski Sophie: "Preston, what happened?" Preston: "Something fishy is going on here!" Sophie: "I'll save you!" turns around and stops by Preston and picks him up Preston: "Thanks!" swims back to shore King Kool: "Is that a jet ski? Hey, I see a figure. It's orange, it has a yellow bow... It's Sophie!" Sophie: "I knew it was you!" return to shore and hop off their jet ski Preston: (points to MC Adore) "She must be very hot like a desert!" Sophie: "Preston, wait! I thought I was your girlfriend." Preston Preston: "Oh, sorry." Sophie: "It's OK. We can still like other people even though you and me are together." Preston: "I already know that!" continues swimming underwater Igor: Hm. walks towards MC Adore Igor: go to my room please. to room 103 opens the door Igor: so, i began playing tomodachi life, which is the game this show is based on, and i compared sophie and preston's Love on the game. It said They were the worst match ever. i disagree. MC Adore: Okay! Adore Jumps into Igor MC Adore: So.. Igor: Ugh. MC Adore, Please. No! Shauna can come here-- opens the door and saw MC Adore and Igor on Igor's Bed MC Adore: Is she your girlfriend? Igor: Yep. Shauna: We Passed trough that berfore. Igor: i can have you both as my girlfriends? Shauna: Okay... MC Adore: *sigh* thats fine.